Don't forget to remember me
by Music of the wind
Summary: Bella feels small when she leaves her mom to go live with Charlie. Can a mother's words and wishes make things easier for her


_**Don't forget to remember Me**_

_Eighteen years have come and gone. For momma they flew by, but for me they drug on. We were loading up that Chevy both trying not to cry. Momma kept on talking putting off goodbye. Then she took my hand and said baby don't forget, before you hit the highway you better stop for gas. There is a fifty in the ashtray in case you run short on cash. Here's a map and here's a bible if you ever loose your way. Just one more thing before you leave, don't forget to remember me._

Bella was in Phoenix packing for her trip to Forks. Renee sighed and took the last bag to the truck. Bella bit her lip and sadly said "I guess this is it. I love you mom. I'll call you when I get there."

Renee hugged Bella and said "I can't believe that you're eighteen. Don't cry Bella, Phil will be home soon and I don't want him to see us carrying on like this. Bella I'm going to miss you so much that it breaks my heart. Please don't forget that Phoenix is you home. If you don't like Forks you can always come back. Goodbye Bella I love you. Now don't forget to fill your truck with gas. I put fifty dollars in your ashtray incase you run out of money. Your bible is in the glove box, and your map is tucked under your sunglass's holder."

Bella hugged Renee one final time and said "Mom I have to go. It'll be getting dark soon. I don't want to be driving in a strange city at night."

Renee wiped a tear from her cheek and said "Bells I know I've been talking too much, promise that you won't forget me. I love you Bells take care of yourself alright."

Bella waited until she reached a hotel to let her tears fall freely. She would miss Phoenix, her mother, and her little sister dearly. She took the bible out of the glove box and read the small note written in her mother's untidy chicken – scratch. The note read **"Bells keep your head up. Let the light of the lord guide you when you feel lost. His light is sometimes needed then the directions of a map. I love you Bella and I hope that I raised a child who can rightly find her way even in darkness. Love always mom."**

_This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home. Those bills there on the counter are telling me I'm on my own. Just like every Sunday I called momma up last night. Even when it's not I tell her everything is alright. Before we hung up I said, hey momma don't forget to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall. Tell grandma that I miss her; yeah I should give her a call. Make sure you tell daddy that I'm still his little girl. I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be. Please don't forget to remember me._

Charlie met Bella outside of the house and said "Hey Bells, I've missed you. I'm sorry the place couldn't be a little nicer."

Bella sighed and said "Dad I'm really tired so I'm just going to head to bed. I love you. Oh and before I forget could you please call mom and let her know I got here safe."

Sunday night Bella called Renee and waited for her to pick up. The phone rang seven times before Renee picked up and said "Are you ok Bella honey? Is your father being nice to you? Are the kids at school being nice to you?"

Bella fought back tears and said "Yeah mom everything is fine. I just miss you."

Renee sighed and said "Bells I can here the tears choking your voice. Please tell me what's wrong."

Bella sniffed and said "I'm worried that you'll forget me. I know my baby sister is still at home, but please don't forget me mom."

Renee took a deep breath and said "Bells aren't you happy in Forks? Do you want me to come get you?"

Bella softly sniffled and said "Mom I have to go, please just tell Linda that I'll visit in the fall. I know I have to call grandma; I'll call her after I'm done with you. Please most importantly tell Phil that I'm still his little girl. Yes Forks is slowly becoming a second home. Remember that I love you mom. I really need to get some sleep."

That night Bella pulled out her bible again. She reread her mother's words again and then turned to her favorite verse. Charlie came upstairs and said "Bella you really should head to bed. You have school in the morning. What are you reading Bells? Oh the Lord's Prayer; that has always been your favorite even when you were small. It is still true now Bells God still loves you even when you feel most alone. Goodnight Bells."

_Tonight I find myself knelling by the bed to pray. I haven't done this in a while. I'm not sure what to say. Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big old place; yeah I know there are more important things. Please don't forget to remember me._

Before Bella went to bed that night she thought about what her dad said. She kneeled by the edge of her bed and prayed. Bella sighed and said "God I know we haven't talked in a long time. I feel so small since I moved out here. I've given up so much and held on to so little. I know there are millions of hungry, sick, and hurting people in the world but please don't forget to remember me."


End file.
